


Clara Yang - AOMG Additional Member AU

by AceAngelJudas



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAngelJudas/pseuds/AceAngelJudas
Summary: So, this is Clara's back up file, everything on and about Clara is here.





	Clara Yang - AOMG Additional Member AU

Name: Clara Yang (English) Yang Chun Li  (杨 春立) (Chinese)

Age: 18 (DOB: 15/09/00)

Colours: Black and Yellow

Nationality: American- Chinese

Position: B-boyer, Rapper, Parkour Artist, Chereographer

Company: AOMG (2015-Present)

Social Media:

-          Twitter: Yang Bang

-          Instagram: CYBboy

-          Youtube: Yang Box

Facts:

-          Clara is the youngest AOMG member, she had been signed with company since 2015 but only made her public debut in 2018

-          She was born in Seattle, Washington. Clara comes from Chinese decent (both her parents being from China)

-          Clara started her Youtube channel as just a hobby in 2013, it was just videos of her doing parkour around Seattle and doing parkour in her garage.

-          Clara has ADHD

-          She originally refused to sign with AOMG because her parents wanted her to be a teacher but Clara decided to join because it meant a job and helping her parents with money.

-          Clara’s parents owned a Chinese take away shop, they lived on the floor above the shop. They were so poor that her parents slept in the lounge room while Clara had her own room. It was a one bedroom flat.

-          Clara was found in 2014 originally by Gray during a b-boy battle as that’s how she was earning money. When Gray approached her, she thought he was an undercover cop and ran away from him. (She was underaged and the b-boy battles took place in 21+ venues).

-          In 2015, She was found again by Simon who had been found her Youtube channel.

-          Clara could only speak Chinese and English, she learnt Korean as apart of her training at AOMG.

-          She is close with Taehhyun, Jay Park and Gray.

-          Her idols are Jin Dae and Cha Cha Malone.

-          Clara screamed the first time she met Dae, Jay Park has it on record.

-          Her nickname around AOMG is Rookie because she’s the youngest and she’s extremely energetic and excitable.

-          Initially, she was really quiet and expected the AOMG crew to treat her like a slave but she opened up to them quickly. The first person she got to know the best was Gray.

-          She moved to Korea at the end of 2017 and lives next door to Taehhyun.

-          Clara hates her Chinese name, Chun Li, because people in school would pick on her about the video game character named Chun Li.

-          The first time she met Jay Park she said “Aren’t you the guy that Jin Dae hates?”


End file.
